Robo-Cone Zombie
Robo-Cone Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. It was first seen in the Far Future or Piñata Party. It is a zombie which can survive an attack from instant kills like a Cherry Bomb or a Jalapeno. A Plant Food powered blast from Citron can instantly kill it. However, it blocks the plasma ball and prevents zombies behind it from being damage. Like other robot zombies, it uses its robotic arms to "eat" the plant with its metal sharp teeth, instead of crushing it. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Stiff The armor-plated cone offers phenomenal protection for its pilot. Zombie engineers considered the orange cone the height of zombie protective technology. It wasn't until they perfected the design for the Robo-Cone that someone remembered the bucket. Overview The Robo-Cone Zombie absorbs 125 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, 108 before dying at 125 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies The Robo-Cone Zombie has very high toughness, but no special abilities. An E.M.Peach will disable the Robo-Cone Zombie for a short while. A Citron will deal heavy damage to a Robo-Cone Zombie. Even though it is unnecessary to use a Tile Turnip, put a Laser Bean and Citron together on the same tile (it does not matter where the tiles you put) and then feed Plant Food on one of them to deal massive damage at the Robo-Cone Zombie. Use the Magnifying Grass wisely against the Robo-Cone Zombie, because you need to have at least 250 sun to kill it. Take advantages of its speed. Use a Potato Mine may greatly help you do great damage, as it is slow, making the Potato Mine have more time to arm itself. Another attacking plant can damage it during the time it takes the Potato Mine to arm, as long as it can defeat the Robo-Cone Zombie in 35 hits. Gallery Robo-Cone Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Robo-Cone Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon Sun Damaged.png|Robo-Cone Zombie in Sun Damaged achievement RoboConeHD.png|HD Robo-Cone Zombie ConeRobotBeaten.png|Defeated Robo-Cone Zombie 91TwHHo34aL._SL1500_.jpg|K'NEX Robo-Cone Zombie Trivia *Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, the Mecha-Football Zombie, the Pharaoh Zombie (if still in a sarcophagus), the Pianist Zombie, the Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel), Explorer Zombie (if its torch is lit), the Gargantuars, and Dr. Zomboss's Zombots are the only zombies that are immune from the instant-kill effect of Chili Bean so far. *It has a future tie under its mouth. *If it is killed while slowed or stunned by E.M.Peach, the head of the zombie inside will seemingly hit the glass. *The K'nex Action Figure toy of Robo-Cone Zombie is called "Conehead-mech". *This and all other machines (except Shield Zombie) use a steering wheel to move. *It is like the Knight Zombie in the fact that it can absorb a lot of damage, but otherwise has no special abilties.But it absorbs more damage than the Knight Zombie. *According to the almanac, there was supposed to be a bucket version of this zombie, but the engineers who made the Robo-Cone forgot it. *At the end of the Far Future trailer, the Robo-Cone Zombie is moving its arms to eat. *Though it is made of metal, Magnet-shroom cannot pick it up. *The player can hear a siren sound out of a Robo-Cone Zombie. *If it is killed by a single Sun Bomb, the player gets the Sun Damaged achievement. *This is the zombie which generates the most amount of sun by Sun Bean, which is 1875 sun. See also *Robot Zombies *Sun Damaged Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed